Save the Goat
by SimplyNooby
Summary: All credit goes to u/3dsmaster7173 for cover image. (Rough summary at end of chapter one) Warning: This is my very first fan-fiction - ever. I've never written anything like this before. A Frisk x Asriel (Friskriel) story - No smut.
1. Chapter 1

**SAVE**

"Frisk... Don't you have anything better to do?"

Frisk collapsed upon the cold, smoothed out bedrock of the ruins. She did not breathe, nor move. Her body was now home to countless scars, some inflicted by her own hand. She had been through hell and back again and again, reset after reset and yet, she still couldn't save _him_.

She sat there for what felt like hours – and was. Her friends were probably worried sick about her b-y now, but she didn't care. They could fret all they wanted, they wouldn't remember this anyway. Frisk would inevitably end up resetting and trying again. There had to be a way... there just had to be..

...Though she had tried everything before. Searching for answers pulled up nothing. Talking to Toriel and Asgore about it distanced herself with them both. Talking to, of all the people, Flowey himself about it only earned either insults or worse yet, death. He was back to his old, murderous self.

Frisk had even gone through something she never thought she would have been capable of. She had killed everyone in the entire underground in a meaningless search for clues and answers. That too pulled up nothing and only drove her into emotional outrage.

Not only that, but now she had a soulless spirit following her around, nagging her ever onwards. Apparently they were Asriel's old sibling, Chara Dreemurr, but there was no way to be sure. Her experience with soulless beings had been less than inviting, and she'd only ever met one before.

Now, Frisk was exhausted, beaten and broken. Even she was beginning to believe her mission was a misguided one. That perhaps, there was no way to save him and there never was. He had died almost a century ago now, on his own quest to free monsterkind. They were both similar, though naive.

Chara floated before them, lost in their own thought. After a moments hesitation, they spoke up...

"I... I may have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

Frisk involuntarily shook their head in dismissal. "I told you. I'm not killing any more monsters."

Chara would have facepalmed if they could. Unfortunately, they were incorporeal, so their hand would just go right through themselves. They often did it anyway, if only because it looked creepy.

"I remember but, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Frisk sighed heavily, "I've tried literally everything else."

Chara shook their head. "Not everything, not yet. I may have an.. acquaintance that could help you."

" _You_ have friends?" Frisk snapped back sarcastically. Her sense of humor was beginning to form – to take shape. Chara just glared coldly at her, so she continued. "You're only telling me this.. _now_?"

"That.. was cold, and I'm a ghost." Chara groaned in protest of her 'abuse', "Yeah, I have friends, but I didn't tell you about this one because there's usually a cost to his help. An awfully one-sided cost."

Frisk pondered for a moment. On one hand, she could take this mystery associates help and pay the fee, on the other she could continue aimlessly searching the underground for answers that weren't there in the first place. The decision was obviously clear. How bad could the fee be, anyway? 100G?

Frisk spent no time hesitating with her decision and spoke up with renewed vigor. "I'll do it."

Her tag-along soulless spirit friend sighed. "Alright... but don't say I didn't warn you."

Chara clapped her hands together, and by together I mean she lightly connected her ghostly palms together. A short moment of silence passed and nothing happened. Was something supposed to happen or was that just an awkward carnival trick gone wrong...

Frisk's questions were shortly answered as the world around her collapsed away into nothing at all, leaving an empty, cold void in its wake, though strangely it felt as though she had been here before.

An uneasy tension moved down Frisk's spine as a pair of beady white eyes glared at her from across the abyss. The figure walked out of the shady abyss and into what little light was visible within it.

It was a man, or rather a monster. He was skeletal, like Sans and Papyrus, but he had cracks forming in two sides of his skull. He had massive gaping holes within the center of both his hands and he wore a turtleneck sweater underneath a black lab or trench coat. He was no doubt a doctor or scientist.

"Tell me, subject one... why have you called me here this time?" The skeletal man spoke.

His tone of voice was low, cold and croaky, as though he had been smoking his entire life, but as far as she knew, monsters didn't smoke, so that was entirely out of the question.

Chara sighed heavily. "I told you to stop calling me that, G. I have a name, you know." she returned.

The skeletal man, 'G', chuckled. "You _had_ a name, child. Then you died. The dead do stay dead."

Chara actually facepalmed this time, throwing her palm right through her transparent face. "I hate this guy more than the comedian. Frisk, you do the talking before I lose what sanity I have left..."

Frisk nodded and looked _way_ up to meet the skeletal man's face. He must have been at least eight feet tall, taller than even King Asgore and _he_ was huge.

"uh... H-hi... I'm _Fr-_ Frisk..." she hesitantly introduced herself. His aura _screamed_ 'mysterious'.

"Subject eight, a pleasure to meet you. I am Doctor W.D Gaster and I was the previous royal scientist." Gaster introduced himself, "What may I do for you,

child?" he questioned back.

His tone was far more calm with her than it was with Chara. Perhaps they didn't get along too well in the past...

"I... I want to help a friend of mine."

"Ah..." Gaster tapped the 'chin' of his skull as he pondered, "Prince Asriel Dreemurr, the embodiment of unluckiness." he paused now, "I believe I have an answer for this, but it will cost you dearly."

"Name your fee." Frisk replied without a moments thought or hesitation.

Gaster chuckled to himself. Her willingness to do the right thing was admirable, to say the least.

"No more resets. I will take your ability to reset away from you in return for a chance to rescue the lost princes' soul. A change of fate, if you will. Do you accept these terms?" Gaster questioned her.

Frisk nodded. The power of resets meant little if she had her best friend back. The only issues it brought up were ones involving self-sustained injuries or the death of another. However, with her undying determination, she would protect her loved ones no matter the cost.

This would _finally_ be their happy ending. The one they had longed for, for almost a year now.

Gaster smiled widely and stretched his hands outwards. With a mere click of his hand, a wide portal opened up to her left. Through the portal was the throne room, though no flowers were blooming.

"This portal will take you to a time _just_ before little prince Asriel's unfortunate demise. Once you have obtained his soul, I will bring you back. This is your only chance to set this right." Gaster said.

Frisk bowed her head in thanks and walked through the portal, Chara _forcefully_ following her. They didn't exactly have a say in the matter, though they too wanted their old brother to live again.

She landed on a wide patch of grass. The strangely small sized throne, for the King and Queen's size, sat before her and as seen through the portal, no flowers were blooming. She was currently in the past, before everything went wrong in the underground.

Sobbing could _just_ be made out through the extended halls, connected to the throne room.

Queen Toriel and King Asgore were no doubt pained to find their son and adopted human child were both missing. Asriel had already absorbed Chara's soul and had crossed the barrier to the surface world in a misguided plan to obtain six more.

Frisk and to some extent Chara, sat in silence for a time. Frisk pulled out a book on snails she had 'borrowed' from Toriel while Chara did cartwheels in mid-air, a perk of being a spirit. Asriel, in all his dying glory, would likely appear soon. There was nowhere to hide, so she had to be at the ready.

...

What felt like an hour, and was, passed by before Asriel collapsed in the throne room with Chara's lifeless body in tow. He looked identical to his _Absolute God of Hyperdeath_ form. The black markings, eyes and wide curving horns and the black delta robe – it was all there.

Swords, arrows and other makeshift weaponry were plunged through his flesh. It looked more painful than it actually was, but he would still pass away from the wounds.

Frisk began wondering if she had time to run to Toriel so she could prepare healing magic, but that would require a lot of explaining after the fact. " _Oh yeah, I'm a time traveller and came to tell you that your son is dying in your throne room._ " ... Not a good look, at all.

Asriel began wailing and crying out. "Mommy... Daddy!" his breathing was slow and labored, "So-meone... anyone... help me, please!" he choked out. Tears formed in and around Frisk's eyes as she looked on at her dying, future best friend. This would be a scene she would never forget ever again.

Frisk approached the dying prince without a moments hesitation. His soul was already floating outs-ide his body and was shaking violently, nearing shattering. Frisk cupped both her hands around his soul and forced it inside herself for safe keeping.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay now." Frisk said to the dying prince, "I'll keep it safe, I prom-ise." she choked out amidst her own river of tears.

" _Th-_ thank... you." Asriel returned as the pain fully washed over him. His body began to fade, turning to dust. He didn't want to let go, but he had no choice or say in the matter. He was gone... for now.

Footsteps echoed down the hallways, likely Queen Toriel and King Asgore rushing to the throne room after hearing their son's cries for help. Little too late, unfortunately – he was already gone.

A wide portal opened up, just like before, and sucked Frisk back into the empty, cold void. She now had Asriel's soul within her. A way to finally save the one that deserved saving the most, beyond all of the others. A way to finally receive _her_ happy ending as well as his own.

"Do you have his soul, child?" Gaster questioned, his tone somewhat desperate. It seems he had pai-d a fee, too. Another crack had formed near the top of his skull, which ran directly into his left eye.

Frisk nodded. "I do."

"Then you are both done here. You may reset one final time, after which I will take away that power. It is safer if no one at all controls time itself, so I shall erase it completely." Gaster returned.

Frisk nodded in thanks again before turning to Chara, who was wiping their transparent eyes with their transparent sleeve. It seemed that, somehow, even a soulless spirit could cry.

She had seen Flowey cry once before, but he atleast had a physical form to hold on to, unlike Chara.

"I'm sorry, Frisk. I'm gonna' take the back seat. My brother is, whether he knows it or not, waiting for you – his _true_ best friend." Chara started, "You shouldn't keep him waiting. Talk to ya' later, ok?"

Frisk nodded again before tapping the Reset button one last time. It shattered away after its last use, just as Gaster said it would.

As Frisk fell back into the underground for the last time... she was filled with Determination.

 **This is only the beginning.**

 **Authors Notes: So after playing through the Undertale Pacifist Route countless times, reading fanfictions about everyones favorite goat(bro) several times over and so on so forth, I decided it was high time I attempted to write one myself.**

 **I took a lot of inspiration from several amazing writers across both major fanfiction websites, and ao3. Chances are I've already favorited quite the bunch of them already.**

 **This will be a Frisk x Asriel (Friskriel) story, but no smut will be involved. I'm just beginning to write fanfictions and have no idea what I'm doing. Updates will likely be slow, but they will come out as soon as I have a finished product that I am happy with.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Until next time, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to angst town.**

Frisk had just watched all of her friends and family die at the hands, or rather petals and vines of a certain soulless flower. Said flower; Flowey, had absorbed the six human souls that the king of the monsters, Asgore, had collected over the course of time.

After coming into contact with such power again, the flower absorbed the souls of all of monsterkind, who had come to Frisk's beck and call to assist her. The countless monster souls combined with the six human souls was enough to transform it, or him, into a legendary being of immense power.

A villain to out-rival any other... and yet, that villain would become her very best friend. The villain that was, was none other than Asriel Dreemurr, the long lost prince of the underground.

Frisk had clashed against this 'Absolute God of Hyperdeath' before. She had died to him more times than she could count. However, her mission was a unique one. She had aimed to save the one that could never be saved before and she had succeeded – again.

The battle was won in her favor once more, for the last time of all time – ever. There were no more resets. A happy ending for everyone, Asriel included, had finally been achieved.

Star blazing, shocker breaker, chaos saber, chaos buster, hyper goner. None of it had worked in the the god's favor. The power of the equivalent of seven human souls was still not enough to bring down Frisk, the determined young girl who had fallen into the underground only hours earlier.

Now, Asriel was collapsed in front of her, crying his eyes out. No longer did insanity cloud his judgement. He was saved but he wasn't saved, not yet. There was still one final gift to bestow upon him.

That final gift would outweigh any other. That final gift was a second chance at life, a life he never lived before. A second chance to see his parents again and to spend a new life on the surface, one without the fear of being attacked, driven-off or mistreated, but rather quite the opposite. A new life with a loving family. _His_ loving family, minus one old sibling that she, Frisk, would sort-of replace.

"I am so, so sorry..."

Frisk and the ghostly, incorporeal Chara, cocked both their heads in confusion.

Asriel rubbed at his eyes madly, removing the water still streaming down from them both. His fur was already matted with tears. He smiled across to Frisk from his currently seated position, though it wasn't a compassionate one, but rather one filled with grief, guilt and so many past regrets.

"I just keep hurting you, don't I, Frisk?"

"You do... but I forgive you every single time, Asriel, because you really are my best friend."

Asriel tried to smile at the compliment, but ultimately failed to. "After spending so long..." he paused and shook his head in denial of what he was about to say, "... inside of you... I would have thought we wouldn't have gone through all of _that_ again." he let out a heavy sigh, little relief to his pains.

Frisk's face went fully red, just as Asriel groaned in protest. As subtle as it was, he knew she would try and play around with his poor choice of words. It was in her very nature, especially since she had flirted with every monster along her various journeys across the many timelines she went through.

Admittedly, the only monster she hadn't flirted with was Asriel's 'higher' form, the Absolute God of Hyperdeath.

Though in truth, Asriel was far from wrong. Much like Chara, Asriel had developed a conscience inside Frisk's mind. She _had_ harbored his soul from a past timeline, after all. United even in death, the pair did not talk much, as though he was against her whole ideas and plans of saving his own life.

The almost empty void went quiet. "So... what now?" Frisk questioned the little boss monster princeas she clapped her hands together awkwardly, shuffling her feet on the spot.

"Now..." Asriel sighed heavily again, "... Now I just need to break the barrier, then you return my soul and then I'm heading back to the ruins... again."

Frisk's eyes widened in horror of what he'd just said. He would return to the ruins even when he had no need to. Even when he could live again, he would rather exile himself away from civilization...

"I know what you're thinking, Frisk." Asriel started, "I can't see them again, okay? I just can't. It would break their hearts if... _when_ they find out what I've done. It's only a matter of time, too." he said.

Frisk shook her head furiously and paced towards Asriel angrily. More tears threatened to escape hiseyes before he clenched them shut, preparing for an attack. Rather, Frisk envaloped him in another strong hug again. He would need a lot of these in the rough times to come ahead. Getting monsters their own rights on the surface would be a difficult, rough task, but that would be for another time yet.

"You need to come back, Asriel." Frisk teared up, "They both, Mom and Dad, miss you so much. I forgive you and so will they. So will everyone else, too, I know they will."

"Even ' _Smiley Trashbag_ '..." he paused, "...Sans?" he sighed again.

Admittedly, that stumped her. Sans was not easily forgiving and he would certainly know something was going on with the princes' sudden return. Simply put, monsters don't just come back from the d-ead. Still, she had to reassure him. She had to earn his trust in her, even if that meant lying to him.

Frisk nodded with a pinch of reluctance.

Asriel chuckled to himself, seemingly picking up on her oh-so blatant lie.

"You don't have to lie to me, Frisk. He'll probably attack and kill me on sight and honestly.. I can't blame him. After everything I've done, I don't see how I can be forgiven. How can _you_ forgive me..?"

"I've told you before, Asriel. I forgive you because what happened was out of your control-..."

" _Stop_ with your lying, Frisk." Asriel snapped, rudely interrupting her, "I could have chosen _not_ to kill in that life, but I did and if you're _really_ forgiving me, you're just as naive as all the others are."

Frisk backed off slightly, his words hitting home. "Asriel... you-... you're scaring me."

A blinding white light formed and envaloped around Asriel as he changed back into his godlike, Hyperdeath form. All of his godlike features were there again and to put it lightly, it spooked her out. This form of his was menacing and dangerous, more so than the _other_ one; Omega Flowey.

"Good. If that's what it takes to make you stop, I'll continue. I was _never_ worth saving, Frisk. This is just who I am now."

Tears formed in her eyes as that same maddened monster returned into view once again. "Why are you so... so selfish!" she sobbed out, facing away from him now.

Was he really being selfish, or was he being honest...? Was this really who he was now? The good little prince turned maddened enemy of his very own kind. A good kid turned crazed serial murderer?

Asriel looked on in despair as Frisk choked and hiccuped on her own tears. The black sclera of his godlike form struggled to convey emotion, but deep down he was feeling only one thing – regret.

He had lied to her and to himself. This wasn't who he was or who he wanted to be. What's more is he _did_ want to see his parents again... and he would.

Light envaloped around him again as he shifted back to his _real_ , childlike form. He wouldn't be able to transform back after releasing the souls and destroying the barrier, anyway. This was who he really was.

He paced towards Frisk and put a comforting hand over her left shoulder. She looked up and frowned amidst a sea or stream of tears. She was a mess and he had done this to her, again.

Asriel let his hand go free from her shoulder and smiled. It was time to unleash his final power and bestow his final gift. Asriel rose into the air once more as countless souls, human and monster alike, exited his real form.

The souls danced around the empty void around them before shooting off to meet their ultimate and mutual objective – the destruction of the barrier, to finally set all of monsterkind free, to finally go above and live in a real world, with real air, plant-life and people, not that they weren't real, though.

An earth shattering crack could be heard from miles all around, likely even on the surface, as the barrier between worlds shattered away into minuscule pieces, as though it had never existed in the first place. The strong human magic holding it up had finally collapsed, after so many years active.

Asriel returned to the ground, placing his feet back on solid earth, or at least void matter, once more.

He held out his hand again and smiled over to the still sobbing Frisk, who was now facing in his direction once more. "I _really_ need my soul back now, Frisk." he awkwardly chuckled to himself.

Frisk obliged. No matter what he was going to do now, it belonged to him. She willed her soul to appear outside her body and two appeared in front of her – one white and one red. Asriel's and Frisk's.

The white soul shot off towards Asriel, sending him flying back, as though it had been a lost puppy, finding its owner again after so, so many years. Frisk's soul simply re-entered her own body safely.

"Asriel!" Frisk called out as she ran over to the collapsed prince. Thankfully, he was still breathing.

The blow had knocked the wind out of him, but he was alive and would live forever on in a normal, non-flowery life. The lost prince of the underground was finally alive and well again after so long.

Asriel began chuckling to himself again, louder and louder until it was deafeningly loud. For the first time since his death, he felt truly alive and truly happy. The emotions he had felt before were 'fake', made up by all of the virtues of the souls he was carrying:

Bravery, Justice, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, and Patience. The six that came before Frisk and after Chara. Now, little Asriel had all of those virtues in one. Most of all, he had his own compassion, love and hope back – the very virtues that made up a monster soul.

"How can I _ever_ repay you, Frisk?"

Frisk didn't even have to ponder the question. The answer was too obvious, especially now.

"You can start by coming up to the surface with everyone else."

Asriel sighed heavily, but nodded reluctantly. No matter his current ideals, his fears and worries.. he owed that much to her. She had done something nobody had ever done before. She had gone back in time and indirectly saved his life without shattering the entire timeline or world in the process...

... and if she were to have to do it again, she would do it in a heartbeat. There was but one last person to save and they weren't a monster. They weren't even alive, either. One soulless spirit remained and she would do whatever it took to secure her _other_ best friend's position in the future later on, too.

Chara Dreemurr still had to be saved... somehow. Saving a monster was not unheard of, especially now, but saving a human could be troublesome. Her soul was still out there somewhere, right...?

"Frisk... you've been standing there for the past five minutes. Are you alright?" Asriel snapped her out of her thoughts and plans, thankfully too as the world around them returned into view.

"What-...oh. I'm fine... just thinking." Frisk returned happily, "Come on, Mom and Dad are dying t-o meet you... again."

 **Authors Notes: Honestly not happy with this chapter. I've been sitting on it since before uploading the first chapter. I've tried rewriting it without so much angst, but I haven't been happy with those, either. So, whatever the case, I'm simply uploading this** ** _mess_** **to continue on.**


	3. Update

Heya readers (if there were any),

I'm not even sure if people were actively following this, despite everything it got since I last checked it many months ago, but seeing how many Views it got (almost 1000!) and the Favorites, good Reviews and Followers it received, I'm _relatively_ motivated to start it up once again, continuing where I left off. I had several other chapters sorted out which I never got to uploading because I wasn't happy with how they turned out, so a rewrite would be necessary, but after seeing how far this got, I think it's certainly worth a shot.

Thanks for the earlier reviews, favorites and follows. It means a hell of a lot that I got that much.

-SimplyNooby


End file.
